Many electronic devices include one or more batteries that may require recharging from time to time. Such devices may include electric vehicles, cell phones, smart phones, tablet computers, laptop computers, wearable devices, navigation devices, sports devices, health devices, medical devices, location tracking devices, accessory devices, home appliances, peripheral input devices, remote control devices, and so on.
A number of battery-powered electronic devices may recharge internal batteries wirelessly by accepting inductive power provided by an inductive power transmitter. For instance, a battery-powered electronic device (“accessory”) adapted to accept inductive power may be positioned on a surface of a transmitter (“dock”) adapted to produce inductive power. In these systems, an electromagnetic coil within the dock (“transmit coil”) may produce a time-varying electromagnetic flux to induce a current within an electromagnetic coil within the accessory (“receive coil”). The accessory may use the received current to replenish the charge of a rechargeable battery.
In many examples, a dock associated with an inductive power transfer system may consume substantial power when the accessory is absent.
Accordingly, there may be a present need for a system and method for efficiently, rapidly, and wirelessly delivering useful power to a battery-powered electronic device.